1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a serial printing apparatus in which the font wheel and the carriage are stopped before each printing action, and more particularly to such printing apparatus provided with a sentence memory and a display device for performing word processing function.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional large word processor with a cathode ray tube display is bulky, expensive and requires expertise in use. Also there are known electronic typewriters which function as small word processors but they are still associated with various shortcomings requiring improvements and are complicated and expensive in structure.